


Bad Habits

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining in the Impala again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

"Damn it Sam, cut it out!" Dean stopped in the middle of their argument about where to eat because it was raining in the Impala again. He pulled the car over and jerked his thumb. "Out."

Sam, hair dripping down over his eyes, carefully schooled his face into an expression of neutrality. "I'm not walking to dinner," he said evenly. The rain cloud that Gabriel had magicked into existence subsided as Sam's expression went painfully pleasant.

"Fine," Dean huffed as the rain trickled to a stop. "But we're going to the diner, and that's that."

*

"You take the ghost, I've got the bones," Dean ordered. He bristled as a small thunderclap, no more than a pop, echoed behind him. "Fine, you take the bones. Just get a move on."

*

"Will you just kiss and make up already!" Dean shouted. Lightning flickered in the motel room as Sam pulled a particularly sour expression.

"One," Sam ticked off on his fingers, "I'm not the one being a _gigantic ass_. And two..." His voice trailed off and he continued quietly, "He's ignoring me."

Dean handed him an umbrella. "Go outside and call him," he suggested, his tone unusually sympathetic.

When Sam was out the door, Dean muttered under his breath, "Cas, thanks for being you and not your dickwad of a brother."

Lightning cracked.

"Hey!" Dean protested.

*

"Gabriel!" Sam called. The umbrella was useless; the storm cloud simply hovered underneath it, dousing him with water.

"Hiya Sammy." Gabriel had his thumbs in his jacket. He was lounging negligently against the wall of the motel, unmolested by Sam's rain cloud.

"I give up," Sam said helplessly. "I won't do it again, I swear."

"Swear on whom?" Gabriel asked, arching a brow.

Sam threw up his hands in a gesture of defeat. "Whoever you want."

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and Sam's little grey visitor vanished. "So no more using my Dad's name in vain while we're in bed?"

"It was an accident," Sam started, but as Gabriel raised his fingers to snap again Sam relented. "No more God in bed."

Gabriel beamed.

"But it really was an accident," Sam muttered.

A small flood from above drenched him thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic prompt: Sam/Gabriel; Every time Sam pulls a bitchface, a small storm cloud appears over his head


End file.
